Lobby 1
Overview Lobby 1 is the starting area upon joining Dungeon Quest. Players are able to make parties, trade, upgrade, enchant, test damage, claim daily rewards, and sell items here. A player that just finished a dungeon will teleport here if they defeated the dungeon boss, ran out of time, or got killed along with its party in wave defence or hardcore dungeon. This is one of the two lobbies and has a medieval theme, both visually and audibly. The current soundtrack are the songs "Medival Castle" and "Friendship", which can be listened to here. The old soundtrack is unknown and can be listened to here. Notable Features Below are the notable features of Lobby 1. Since there is no compass in Dungeon Quest, we'll assume that the direction the seller is, if your standing at spawn, is north. This means behind the player is south, to the right of the player is east, and to the left is west. *Excalibur's Rock: The rock serves a purpose in the Excalibur Quest, and players will spawn near it, once they load up the game. Doing special tasks causes rocks scattered around the Excalibur to light up and send a beam towards crystal above, though only 4 can be activated right now. What could this all mean? Only time will tell, explorer. Good luck. *The Tutorial: The Tutorial is a tutorial for new players on the basics of the game, separate from the main game, and is located east of spawn. Upon going onto the green ring, a prompt will appear asking if you would like to do the tutorial. If you accept, you will be teleported shortly afterwards. You can see more info on the Tutorial page. *Amour and Weaponsmith Upgrades: The Armour and Weaponsmith are located northwest of spawn. It can be used to upgrade weapon and armor pieces, in exchange for gold and an upgrade slot. The three options are stamina, spell power, and physical power although only armor pieces can have the stamina upgrade. An orange circle surrounds him, and you will be asked to upgrade a weapon or armor piece if you enter it. *Ship 60+ Lobby: The ship can be located northeast of the fountain, and north of the smith. It teleports you to Lobby 2 if you meet the level requirement, which is 60. A dock reaches to the ship so you don't have to swim there. A cyan circle surrounds the ship, and a 'yes' or 'no' box will be displayed on the screen once you come within the vicinity. *Merchant Sell: The merchant is located north and slightly east of spawn. You can sell gear to him and will be given a certain amount of gold in exchange. An upgraded weapon and armor will sell for more than their non-upgraded counterparts. A yellow circle surrounds this character, and the selling window will appear once entered. *Daily Reward: The Daily Rewards is located east of spawn. Here, you will obtain 2 (or 3 with the extra item gamepass) items depending on your level, as well as some gold. See page for more detail. *Training Dummies: The Training Dummies are the six used bags found northeast of the smith. You can use spells or attack it via right click, and the damage output will be displayed. This is useful if you want to know how much damage you can do per second, or per spell. The training dummies are labeled 'Novice' and 'Advanced', the trios of dummies each have a different range of damage that they will display. If the damage is too high/too low, then the damage will not display on the dummy. The Novice dummy has a damage range of 0 - 100,000 (100k), and the Advanced dummy has a damage range of 100 - 100,000,000,000 (100b). Trivia *Sometime before the Revamp, the right dummy in the town used to be able to die until this was patched. *Before the addition of the level 60+ lobby, the boat still had the blue ring around it, with no purpose. No one knew what it could be for. *After the Revamp, various weapons can be seen scattered around, varying from the Dual Cutlasses to the Overlord's Rageblade and Overlord's Manablade and to an unknown weapon. *The 3rd lobby theme replaced the current lobby theme when lobby 1 got a revamp, before being brought back after the Christmas event. Category:Locations Category:Lobbies